General Rilldo
|Race=Machine Mutant Formerly unknown alien |Gender=Male |Date of birth= |Date of death=Age 789 (Escaped from Hell) Age 790 |Address=M-2 |Occupation=General |FamConnect=Dr. Myuu (modifier) }} was an alien who was reconstructed into a Machine Mutant.Dragon Ball GT Perfect Files He is an antagonist in Dragon Ball GT. He is Dr. Myuu's general, as well as the commander of planet M-2. Appearance General Rilldo is the largest of the Machine Mutants in the series at the time of his introduction and unlike his counter parts has a more humanoid face. In his second form he takes on some of the features from the members of the Sigma Force after absorbing their powers. In his third and final form, he takes on a more sleek appearance where his body is capable of turning into a liquid like metal. Personality General Rilldo is a stern and arrogant commander. He believes in the superiority of Machine Mutants to all biological beings, especially humans and Saiyans. Biography Background General Rilldo was formerly an ordinary alien, around Age 760 to 770 he was restructured into a Machine Mutant by Dr. Myuu to be the leader of his Machine Mutant armies on M-2. ''Dragon Ball GT'' Black Star Dragon Ball Saga Rilldo is first seen when Dolltaki tries to inform Dr. Myuu of Luud's defeat. However, in Myuu's place is General Rilldo, who murders Dolltaki for his failures. Later, when Goku, Pan, and Trunks arrive on the planet M-2 with Giru, Rilldo sends the Sigma Force to capture them. Baby Saga The Sigma Force eventually manage to capture Goku and Trunks, and bring them back to Rilldo. While their power levels are being scanned, the Machine Mutants become concerned with Goku's power, and show this information to General Rilldo, who becomes surprised and concerned himself. The Sigma Force are eventually defeated by Goku, even after turning into the Super Mega Cannon Sigma, leaving the hot-headed Rilldo to take care of the two by himself. Sensing his approach, Trunks becomes stunned by the almost impossible Ki that he can feel. Goku meanwhile is amazed too saying that Rilldo is even more powerful than Buu. Pan attacks Rilldo and to everyone's surprise knocks him down, when he fires back using his Metal Breath, Trunks intercepts taking the attack in place of Pan and is turned into metal and transported away. When attacking Goku, Rilldo turns the surroundings into metal because Goku is so fast that he is able to dodge all of Rilldo's Metal Breath beams. He instead decides to fight Goku the old fashioned way and duke it out over the skies of M-2 however it isn't long before Goku is able to get the advantage in the battle. After Goku transforms into a Super Saiyan, Rilldo combines with the four members of the Sigma Force and powers up to his Hyper Meta Rilldo form. As Goku once again begins to gain the upper hand, Rilldo transforms again to allow him to fuse with any metal on the planet. Eventually, Rilldo succeeds in turning both Goku and Pan into metal. Later, while the trio try to leave the planet M-2, Rilldo stops them by grabbing hold of the Grand Tour Spaceship. Trunks tries to reason with him, saying he was nothing but a pawn in Dr. Myuu's games, just an inferior being that would be shut down once his plans with the other creation Baby were complete. Rilldo refuses to listen, but the three fire a combined Kamehameha attack that easily kills the un-transformed Rilldo. It is later revealed that Rilldo was in fact under the control of Baby during that time. Super 17 Saga General Rilldo, like other villains, escapes from Hell, thanks to Myuu and Dr. Gero. He is first seen chasing Pan and Mr. Satan, only for them to be saved by Gohan. The two end up fighting, with Rilldo easily gaining the upper hand. He is even successful in encasing Gohan's arm and leg in metal. He nearly kills Gohan, but is killed by a sneak Ki Blast attack from Majuub. He is last seen waiting with the other villains on their way to King Yemma's Check-In Station in the Other World. Power ;Anime Though General Rilldo uses his first form to hide his true power; Goku first notes that Rilldo is superior to the other Machine Mutants he has encountered, and then goes on to say that Rilldo's ki is even greater than Buu's, though this makes his power quite ambiguous as it is unknown which Buu this refers too and even then it was noted by Akira Toriyama in an interview that due to Buu's unique nature his ki is unknown and unfathomable, making it unknown even to Buu whether Buu's power ki-wise is actually stupendous or is not that much at all.Tori interview Rilldo's true abilities lie in his transformations: he can transform twice, each time slowly showing off his true power. In his second form he has absorbed the power of the Sigma Force, and was able to hold his own against Super Saiyan kid Goku (though never actually inflicted damage on him). In his final form, he is a lot stronger and his full power is shown to allow him to fight on par with Super Saiyan kid Goku - even forcing him into Super Saiyan 2 at one point. In his final form, Rilldo also has absolute control over the whole machine planet of M-2, making him one with the planet itself. ;Statements by guidebooks and authors Rilldo is not as strong as Luud. ;Video Games In Dragon Ball Z: Scouter Battle Taikan Kamehameha - Ora to Omee to Scouter, General Rilldo's power level in his Meta-Rilldo form is stated to be 1,200,000,000, being a bit stronger than Kid Buu. Techniques and Special Abilities *'Flight' – The ability to fly through his cyber powers. *'[[Ki Blast|''Ki Blast]]' – The most basic form of energy wave. Rilldo used it to kill Dolltaki. *'Blaster' – Hyper-Meta Rilldo is able to fires a pink blast from a cannon in his arm. *'Deadly Crush''' – A heavy punch used against Gohan, only for him to dodge at the last second. Named in the Dragon Ball Z Collectible Card Game. *'Deadly Metal Needles' – Meta-Rilldo's special technique, where he fires tiny pink lasers powerful enough to cut through metal. Named in Dragon Ball Heroes. *'Shield' – Used by Hyper-Meta Rilldo to deflect Goku's Continuous Energy Bullet. *'Hyper Meta-Rilldo Punch' – After calling the name of the attack, Rilldo's left hand changes into a drill that expands as it moves forward, tearing everything apart that it hits. Goku was still able to stop it by grabbing the tip of the drill and gripping it until it stopped. It is called Hyper Drill Smash in Dragon Ball Heroes. *'Metal Breath' – In all of his forms, Rilldo has the ability to turn anything into metal by firing a green beam out of his mouth. Interestingly enough, this beam seems to negate the victims ability to use ki. As Goku when touched by the metal, loses his ability to maintain Super Saiyan. *'Metal Manipulation' – In his final form, Rilldo is able to control metal on planet M-2 as a result of his functions being linked to the planet-type Machine Mutant. This ability is called "Planet of Metal". **'Metal Mending' – Rilldo is capable of absorbing metal into himself to regenerate. **'Absorption' – Rilldo can absorb the remains of the Sigma Force to take on his Hyper-Meta Rilldo form. **'Liquefaction' – The ability to liquefy and go through metal. **'Teleportation' - Rilldo is capable of teleporting objects hit by his Metal Breath to Myuu's planet. *'Prepped Attack' – A yellow Full Power Energy Wave attack used in his Meta-Rilldo form. Named in the Dragon Ball Z Collectible Card Game. *'Mystic Attack' – General Rilldo has the ability to extend his arms. Used while possessed by Baby. *'Shooting Knuckle' – A technique where General Rilldo launches one of his arms at his opponent in the form of a rocket. Used while fighting Gohan on Earth, and named Shooting Knuckle in Dragon Ball Heroes. *'Super Explosive Wave' – A powerful Explosive Wave technique. Rilldo uses this during his battle against Goku. Forms Machine Mutant Rilldo was restructured into a Machine Mutant by Myuu. General Rilldo's first form is used for hiding his true power. It seems that he only uses this form as his basic shape and level of power, though even his basic form is said by Goku to have ki greater than Buu. Hyper Meta Rilldo Rilldo transforms into Hyper Meta Rilldo (ハイパーメガリルド)Dragon Ball GT: Transformation, 2005 - called Hyper Mega Rilldo in the original Japanese version - after Goku had beaten and destroyed the Sigma Force for the second time; the General pulls their pieces into himself from the ground and takes on a suit of armor reminiscent of Commander Nezi. Once in this form, his power grows enough for the transformed General to last a while against Super Saiyan Goku, and Hyper Mega Rilldo gains an attack he calls the Hyper Metal-Rilldo Punch, but Goku eventually defeats Rilldo and forces the latter to transform once again. Meta-Rilldo When it was apparent that Rilldo was incapable of defeating Goku as he was, he transforms once again and assumes his Meta-Rilldo (メタルリルド) form, called Metal Rilldo in the original Japanese version. Now a being of pure liquid metal, Rilldo proves to be a fearsome opponent. Being one with all metal and possessing the power to reshape and liquefy any metal around him, Rilldo has absolute control over the whole Machine Mutant planet of M-2, effectively making him one with the planet itself. This ability is called "Planet of Metal".Dragon Ball Z: Dokkan Battle In the end, Rilldo proves to be too much, and he manages to trap a distracted Goku and Pan by encasing them in metal and sending them to Dr. Myuu. While in this form, Rilldo's footsteps sound identical to that of Broly's, Janemba's, Nuova Shenron's, Eis Shenron's, Syn Shenron's, and Cell's and his voice also gains a metallic tone similar to Meta-Cooler's. Video Game Appearances *''Dragon Ball GT: Transformation'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Scouter Battle Taikan Kamehameha - Ora to Omee to Scouter'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Bakuretsu Impact'' *''Dragon Ball Heroes'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Dokkan Battle'' *''Dragon Ball Legends'' General Rilldo is a boss in Dragon Ball GT: Transformation and Dragon Ball Z: Scouter Battle Taikan Kamehameha - Ora to Omee to Scouter, an assist character in Dragon Ball Z: Bakuretsu Impact, and a playable character in Dragon Ball Heroes and Dragon Ball Heroes: Ultimate Mission. Voice Actors *Japanese: Kiyoyuki Yanada *English: **Funimation dub: Andrew Chandler **Blue Water dub: Steve Olson *Latin American Spanish dub: Mario Sauret *Brazilian Portuguese dub: Antônio Moreno *Italian dub: Mario Zucca *French dub: Antoine Nouel *Hebrew dub: Yoram Yosephsberg Battles ;Dragon Ball GT *General Rilldo vs. Pan *General Rilldo (Base/Hyper-Meta Rilldo/Meta-Rilldo) vs. Goku (Base/Super Saiyan) *General Rilldo (Baby Infected) vs. Goku, Trunks, and Pan *General Rilldo vs. Gohan *General Rilldo vs. Uub (Majuub) Trivia *During his battle with Goku, in the dub he remarked that if Goku were to become a Machine Mutant, he would most likely turn out like him. *Rilldo's shiny metal appearance in his Meta form looks similar to Meta-Coolers (both were voiced by Andrew Chandler in the Funimation dub as well). Both villains have several similarities as they both can regenerate, have Metal bodies, are effectively one with a machine planet (Big Gete Star and M-2), and manage to overwhelm and capture Goku briefly, only to be killed later on with an energy attack. *Early in the Baby Saga, Rilldo says that the only way he can be killed is by destroying all the metal on the planet since he can use it to recreate himself. However, he is killed later by a single blast by Trunks, Pan, and Goku when he is under the control of Baby. *General Rilldo closely resembles Bon Para. *Rilldo's metal, liquifying body in his second form is somewhat similar to the T-1000 from the Terminator series. *Rilldo's name is an anagram of the Japanese pronunciation for "drill". Gallery See also *General Rilldo (Collectibles) References Site Navigation pt-br:General Rilldo es:General Rilld Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Characters who cannot die of natural causes Category:Machine Mutants Category:Males Category:Villains Category:Characters with on-screen deaths who remain deceased Category:DBGT Characters Category:Extraterrestrials